


Enigmas

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, M/M, Merstuck, Mutual Pining, davekat - Freeform, mermaid au, self-loathing (from karkat)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Karkat Vantas is a mermaid. Honestly, what else could be more enchanting than that? For a cool kid like Dave, maybe its this whimsical fantasy like attribute that makes him want to learn more about Karkat. He wants to understand, and maybe appreciate how different their two worlds are. Whatever it is, Dave is determined to keep Karkat a constant in his life.





	1. Initial Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in the longest so i'm hoping that this is alright! Feel free to tell me if I got the characters to ooc or give me advice on how to improve. With that said, I hope you enjoy this fic !

His name is Dave Strider. It just so happens he wandered out of his house in the middle of the night. God knows where he is. Actually, it doesn’t take a genius to find out, but he’s in a cave. How he stumbled upon it, he’s not quite sure. He’s pretty sure he found it somewhere along the beach,but currently he’s fixated on a figure he see’s in the water. 

“Dude. Don’t you think it’s a bit late to be in the water?” Dave questioned making his presence known to the being in the water. Said being flinched and faced Dave.

“Are you fucking blind or are those shades killing any brain cells you may have left in your thinkpan?” The being responded sharply after a momentary silence. Perhaps they were taking a moment to appreciate Dave’s cool kid appearance. On another note,their voice sounded scratchy and loud. 

“I mean I thought the grey skin would be a give away. Apparently, humans are stupider than I gave them credit for. I’m clearly a fucking mermaid.” The being spat out. They gestured toward their skin mumbling something Dave couldn’t make out.

Dave grinned sheepishly,”I assumed you were some weird cosplayer dude. Y’know someone who got really invested into their role. Like dedicated enough to fucking just be chilling in the water in the middle of the night. Like I dunno man who imagines a mermaid as a grayish color and with candy corns in their hair?” 

“First of all fuck you. My horns are not your disgusting excuse for a candy. Secondly, why the fuck would I want to participate in any of your human activities? Thirdly, how the fuck has mankind managed to butcher mermaids?” The mermaid fires out clenching their fists as they do so.

“Woah okay. Candy corn is an actual blessing? I can’t believe you,” Dave answered placing his hand over his heart dramatically swooning. 

“Anyhow, I might as well introduce myself. I’m Dave. Dave Strider,” He said extending his hand.

“Are you seriously not going to answer my questions?” the mermaid snarled crossing their arms.

“Not until you tell me your name,” Dave hums out. 

“Karkat Vantas,” Karkat answers reluctantly shaking Dave’s hand. It felt all fleshy and squishy. 

“What are your prefered pronouns?” Dave questioned seriously. Karkat wished he could see past those stupid shades. If he could maybe he could get a better understanding of this douche muffin. Do humans do this with everyone they meet?

“What? You just said you’d answer my questions once I gave you my name. Why do you care?” Karkat hissed out .

“Calm down man. I’d rather just ask instead of accidentally saying something to make you uncomfortable. Like that’d be uncool of me and if you haven’t noticed I’m a pretty cool dude,” Dave answers cooly. Karkat guesses he could respect Dave for trying to be considerate? 

“If it’ll put your pathetic little mind at ease I prefer he and hims. Though I assumed it would be a bit obvious,” Karkat said.

“I guess so. But, things aren’t always as they seem,” Dave pointed out before he sat on the ground.

“To answer your first question, I dunno man. Like? Your species must be curious about life out of water right? Like, you wouldn’t be here otherwise. Right?” Dave explained scooting closer to Karkat.

“Okay. I mean I guess you have a point. It’s kinda bullshit but you know it's fine.” Karkat interjects staring as Dave pulls some sort of device out of his pocket.

“What the fuck is that?” Karkat questions pointing at the phone.

“It’s my cellphone dude,” Dave responds,”Thought it’d be easier to show you an example of a human's interpretation of a mermaid.”

Dave begins tapping at his phone. Karkat stares in awe watching at how easily this human is able to utilize this foreign device.

Dave turns the phone around allowing Karkat to see the screen. Karkat squints. Holy fuck this device was bright. Perhaps that’s why the Dave human wore them? To prevent his retinas from literally disintegrating. The image on the phone becomes clearer. It appeared to be a red-headed human girl with a tail added on to the end. Karkat begins snickering at the image.

“What the actual fuck,” Karkat chokes out. “Like? Holy fuck humans are fucking self-centered little shits. That’s literally a goddamn human with a tail.”

“Nah man. Ariel is a perfectly acceptable mermaid. She’s like an actual badass. Being a princess and being like nah fuck you dad I’m gonna be where the people are,” Dave counters causing Karkat to laugh even harder.

“From a human perspective, you’re kinda shitty mermaid,” Dave claims causing Karkat’s laughter to die off. Karkat tenses and Dave regrets ever pointing it out.

"Wow fuck you. Like thanks for considering my emotions. It's not like I'm super fucking self conscious about myself asshat,” Karkat growled out crossing his arms.

“Ah shit man. I’m sorry. I should’ve been careful with my phrasing and shit. I just meant it in as you’re super different from how a human would picture you and I think that's kinda cool.I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Dave apologized while making a bunch of gestures with his hands. Karkat is unsure of what the gestures mean or if they mean anything. Perhaps this is how humans talk when under pressure? Humans also talked a lot and it seemed this one was no exception.

“It’s whatever. It’s not like I’ll ever see you again. So it doesn’t really matter,” Karkat mumbled looking down.

The mermaid huffed before swimming back a bit, and with a flick of his tail he disappeared underneath the inky black water, leaving Dave alone on the beach. Karkat insisted they'd never see eachother again,but Dave hoped that wouldn't be the case. He began wondering if how they'd meet again or if they'd become friends? While he wasn't certain about the questions forming in his mind, Dave was certain that he wanted to befriend Karkat Vantas.


	2. aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't intend for this to come out as late as it did??  
> i'll try to be more consistent but like, don't quote me on it :')  
> the pesterlogs are very fun to work with : 0

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]\--

TG: rose are you there  
TG: i mean youre probably not. its super fucking early in the morning  
TG: and youre probably catching some sweet z's  
TG: which is perfectly reasonable because its early in the morning  
TG: anyway back on topic. well technically i haven't even started but whatever  
TG: i guess i wanted to share what happened to me with someone  
TG: like, john probably wouldn't believe me and would be like : im not that gullible dave  
TG: imagine that written in blue text im sure it would seem more john like  
TG: i would have talked to jade about it but i kinda realized ah shit  
TG: rose is all about that super natural shit and she'd probably be more likely get it better  
TG: this isn't an open invitation for you to hyper-analyze what i'm saying btw  
TG: so like i couldnt sleep tonight right  
TG: so i landed up taking a walk and i wandered into a cave  
TG: and i see this dude in the water turns out this motherfuckers like a goddammned mermaid  
TG: and its like woah an actual fantasy creature and im seeing this shit with my two eyes  
TG: like the dude has grey skin and little nubby candy corn horns and he looks like  
TG: the opposite of what youd expect a mermaid to look like the dude seemed super angry and shouty  
TG: which was actually kinda funny like its a fucking mermaid you expect them to be i dunno not so shouty i guess  
TG: but it was kinda cool like i hope we see each other again  
TG: not like i'm head over heels for him that would be stupid like a god dammed poorly written fanfic where you just want the characters to screw  
TG: fuck any actual development on to the baby making  
TG: what? relationships need time to develop?? ive suddenly lost the ability to understand english  
TG: anyway the point to that ramble was to emphasize that i just want to be the dudes friend  
TT: Dave, its an honor being the last choice among your friends. With such an honor bestowed upon me I will ensure that I serve you well.  
TG: thanks rose  
TG: for hearing me out  
TT: To be fair, your claims seem a bit over the top. But I think what you're saying exceeds any level of irony you could pull off.  
TG: rose i am hurt that you would downplay how ironic i am like im as ironic as hell  
TT: I'm sure you are ironic as hell. I'll make sure to check with hell the next time I speak to them.  
TT: Back to what I was saying, if your lucky, going to the cave is part of the mermaid's daily routine. Therefore, by returning to the cave, you'd ensure another interaction between the two of you.  
TT: Needless to say, they'd be suspicious of you to showing up with out any reason. Lying won't get you anywhere, especially if you want to befriend them.  
TT: Though perhaps this mermaid will be oblivious to what you would eloquently call 'bullshit.'  
TG: what if a dude just wants to chill out at some random cave he found like doesn't that sound seem all to bullshit-y  
TT: You and I both know that sounds unrealistic. Unless you had some sort of purpose there.  
TT: I know I do. We could figure it out in the morning. After all, I'm not sure if a sleep-deprived Dave would be the most logical person to plan things out.  
TG: fair enough  
TG: night rose 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]\--

**\-- > Be Karkat Vantas  
You realize you can't be Karkat Vantas. It simply isn't possible! You decide that since you can't be Karkat observing him is the next best option. Observing Karkat is better than doing nothing while Dave sleeps. You'll get back to Dave later,probably.**

Karkat's lip trembled which caused Karkat to bite down on it. He took a shaky breath closing his eyes. He just had to calm down. Deep breath. God he couldn't sleep because of his stupid encounter with the human. It didn't help that he felt like he was overreacting.   
  
"That human doesn't know what he's talking about," Karkat reminded himself as he exhaled. "He's just basing you off his stupid perception of mermaids which is clearly ridiculous on every sense of the word." Karkat continued as he got up from what humans would consider a bed.  
  
"That douche-muffin didn't mean it personally. How could he? He barely knows you!" Karkat exclaimed to no one in particular.  
  
"Yeah, but he's not wrong. You are technically a shitty mermaid." Katkat answered himself. His eyes drifted to his tail. A bright red. Just like his blood. He flinched averting his gaze from it. This bright red was unnatural. A mistake. It wasn't supposed to exist. He didn't understand how Kankri dealt with being such a despicable creature. Kankri didn't let the setback get to him and Karkat couldn't help but admire that.  Speaking of Kankri, Karkat realized he was late to his 'job' once again. At least he assumed he was because Kankri wasn't home. If he wasn't home then he was probably in his class. His job consisted of being an informant to younger mertrolls who had yet to explore the sea. Essentially, he and Kankri taught the adolescents about what dangers they could encounter in the ocean as well as animals that could be approached and what not. 

It's not like it mattered much. It's not like that many students would show up. Kankri would talk to much and for too long which would drive them away. Karkat huffed as he swam toward the sunken ship which would contain their classroom. Building wasn't often done in mertroll society. Humans were stupid and always managed to have their shit sunken. Like what the fuck humans? Getting rid of that shit would be far too difficult, and all natural buildings were held for the high class. In case it wasn't obvious, Karkat was as far from high class as someone could get. 

 "Karkat. I really don't appreciate you being late," Kankri called out causing the heads of the few children in the classroom to turn around and stare at Karkat. Soft murmurs of 'oooooo' echoed in the 'classroom.'   
  
"You're setting a bad example to them.We want them to grow up to be responsible. Its important at their age we establish good habits which will extend to their future ," Kankri remarked with a wave of his hand. Karkat nodded trying to keep his focus on Kankri's lecture. The words began to fuse together and become completely foreign to him.  
  
"Great! I'm glad we could come to an understanding," Kankri beamed clapping his hands together. Karkat nodded absent-mindedly mentally making a note that the scolding was over. 

"Alright, today's lesson will deal with hazardous materials that come from up above," Kankri motioned upwards," Karkat will describe the items in detail. I'd rather we not venture out to search them out as a group. For one, it would prove hazardous as someone could get hurt. Additionally, humans might be out hunting. It's important that we don't get caught into their nets," Kankri continued.

Kankri began listing the items down giving Karkat time to explain. One of the items mentioned was of course circular rings that could get caught around ones neck and choke them to death. There were mentions of nets that sunk to the bottom of the sea and how they could entrap one making it nearly impossible to get out. The lecture continued on and eventually, the class exited  looking more tired than they did when they came in. Karkat had been planning to make his exit,but Kankri grabbed his arm before he could go to far.

"Karkat,I hope you weren't late today because you were trying to the surface," Kankri commented pursing his lips while doing so. "There are some things that just aren't meant to be. I know I promised we wouldn't talk about that certain topic and I understand that it is extremely triggering to you. And I apologize for doing so, but I want you to be safe. Your continuous departure to the surface could put you in danger."

"You know your attempts are vain. You can't change who you are," Kankri added,"You don't share the abilities everyone else has."

_Because your a shitty mermaid_ a voice echoed at the back of Karkat's mind. He swatted his hand attempting to destroy the negative thoughts. He couldn't destroy what was inside of him. 

"I'm not a fucking idiot Kankri. Look, I have to go okay?" Karkat spat out swimming away before Kankri could answer.    
  
As he swam away from the ship, the area began to look more populated. He began seeing buildings that looked far tider than the ship he and Kankri made use of. Karkat noted that the smaller buildings were normally decorated with some sort of seaweed. Larger buildings were decorated more fabulously. They went to extremes like seashells or pearls. In the distance, Karkat could see buildings with coral reefs near the border of them. There were vendors attempting to sell various foods. Karkat scanned the area in hopes to find his friend Kanaya. She shouldn't have been this difficult for him to find! Her fashion sense was so distinctive you'd have to be an idiot to miss her. Alas there was way to many other mertrolls there. It made it difficult to focus on specific features.

"Kanaya! Where the fuck are you!" He called out, cupping his hands to his face in hopes that would make him sounder louder.  

"Right here!" She called out barely audible in the swarm of mertrolls. Karkat shoved through the crowd biting his lip. It felt like everyone was staring at him. Of course he'd stand out because of his tail. Whatever, right now he had to find Kanaya. But everything seemed to get louder and he couldn't focus his mind on finding Kanaya. His breathing hitched and then out of no where he felt someone grab his hand and pull him out of the crowd.

"I hope you don't mind that I led you out of the crowd,"Kanaya apologized,"It occurred to me that it'd be easier for you to get out there as soon as possible."

"No no its fine. It saved you time from useless pissing around that would have come from me," Karkat responded sighing in relief. 

"I'm glad I could be of assistance then," Kanaya spoke grinning a bit. "How have you been?"   
  
""I've been okay,"Karkat answered shrugging,"For the most part everything has been like usual, which isn't very special to say the least."

"I did see a human though, so I guess that'd be somewhat interesting to you. His fashion sense didn't seem as special as you think it is. Like the only fucking thing that really stood out was his obnoxious shades,"Karkat informed waving his hand.

"How did that go?" Kanaya questioned arching an eyebrow.

"It's not like I'll ever see him again. But I guess he wasn't the worst person ever? But i don't really have any expectations so that isn't saying much. I mean he did technically call me a shitty mermaid? Though he probably might think I am? " Karkat explained casually."I also learned their ideal version of mermaids are shitty humans with tails," Karkat remarkedchuckling a bit. "Like fuck? Could they be any more creative and self-centered?"

"It does sound a bit silly," Kanaya agreed,"And I'm sure he doesn't think you're 'shity'. If anything he must find you  enchanting. What human gets to say that they've seen a mermaid?

Karkat shrugged. "Anyway, enough talk about humans lets talk about the plans for your project."   
  
"Sadly, I've been lacking inspiration lately! It really is a shame, but life down here gets a bit bland," Kanaya admitted looking down.

"Well, the best way for you to get some inspiration is to go and explore the world above," Karkat encouraged patting her shoulder. "Look, I know your cautious enough to say safe up there."

"I suppose,but it wouldn't be the same without you," Kanaya pointed out. 

"Yeah but it's not like I can just grow legs like some mer-folks," Karkat hissed out,"What are you going to do carry me in one of those fucking ice cooler things humans use to put their drinks?" 

"You know, that idea doesn't sound all to bad," 

Karkat groaned smacking his forehead.Kanaya did not understand his use of human sarcasm. He realized, he'd be unable to get out of this arrangement. "Alright fine. We'll try this out because I value your fucking comfort. But if something goes wrong don't come bitching to me okay?" 

"Karkat, it'll be splendid!" Kanaya clapped her hands together, grinning as she did so.

For Kanaya's sake, Karkat hoped she was right.

 


End file.
